Did She Just Leave?
by ffffuturelove
Summary: Luna and Leia go for a somewhat innocent trip to the forbidden forest, but everything doesn't turn out like Leia thought. Femslash oneshot. OC/LL


So this is a piece from chapter four of my story Rebel Girl, but I personally do not enjoy reading three chapters of things to get to some smut. Thus, for those impatient people who only read one shots (myself) I posted this scene on its own. It is not necessary for a reader to read the whole story, but feel free to...

Rated M for sex (femslash)

I'm not JK Rowling, if ya'll were wondering.

* * *

><p>Did She Just Leave?<p>

Soundtrack: WTF? By OK Go

The day was a little chilly, but not too bad. Leia was glad for her Boy by Brand of Outsiders green and gray colour blocked sweater. While walking down the path, Luna explained more about them, while Leia vaguely listened. Leia was more focused on how she and Luna's hands kept brushing against one another, and how Luna didn't pull away. When they finally arrived near the forest, Luna got a little quiet. Just as she started walking into the shroud of trees, Leia tripped over a root and almost fell over.

"You can take my hand, silly." Luna said offering her palm. Leia took it with a small smile, as their hands touched and fingers inter-wound, something about it felt right. After a few more moments of Luna leading Leia, they finally came to a clearing where a few Thestrals were.

_._

"Can you see them?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes. It's because when I was in New York as a kid and I witnessed a pretty bad car crash. There were five bodies ripped apart. It was strange, but not too traumatic. I was like 7."

"I saw my mother die when an experiment of hers went wrong."

"How old where you?"

"Nine."

"I would tell you I'm sorry, but I bet you've heard that before. And I can tell you're strong enough to be without my pity."

Luna paused for a moment, a surprised at her words.

"I have, and I'm happy you don't feel sorry for me, too many people do. I miss her a lot, but we have to keep on growing and not dwell on such sad things."

Leia's thumb, on the hand Luna was holding, rubbed the back out Luna's hand for a moment while they stood in silence.

"They are kind of beautiful creatures." Leia said while Luna detached her hand to get out a dead raccoon out her bag, and then threw it to one of them.

"Misunderstood, but I do think they're beautiful."

They stood while observing the black boney creatures for endless minutes, while Luna every once in a while threw another raccoon. Every time one of Thestrals got closer to them, it stumbled away after a moment. Once they realized that Luna had no more raccoons, they went away. After a moment, Luna pulled out a blanket, and sat down. Leia followed her down.

"Do you mind if we sit for a moment?" Luna asked.

"Not at all, I like it here."

They sat in silence for a long moment, and then Leia decided to be bold and just go for it. That way Luna could go on and reject her and Leia would be that much closer to getting over her. Leia turned to Luna.

"Luna, I think you're really amazing."

Luna turned her face to Leia's and took Leia's cheek in her hand before kissing her gently. This surprised Leia, but she reacted quickly, pushing slightly into Luna's lips and brushing her fingers against Luna's neck. They parted for a moment and reconnected, their lips burning. Leia's tongue ran across Luna's lips that opened at the touch. When their tongues met, Leia let out a soft moan that Luna reacted to by grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. Leia took her other hand and wrapped it around her shoulder. Their bodies' were pressing up against one another as their tongues' danced. The parted for air and Leia attached her mouth to Luna's neck, which earned her a gasp.

"I've dreamt about this." Luna whispered. That turned Leia on even more to think of Luna imagining them snogging (and hopefully more). Leia traced her tongue to her collar bone and dragged her teeth on it. Luna moved her hands and tugged on Leia's shirt. This surprised Leia even more, but she pulled away for a moment to pull over her shirt and reveal her white lace Stella McCartney bra. As soon as Luna saw her C cup breast, her hands went straight for them. Another moan escaped Leia at the feel of Luna's warm hands against the cold. Luna's hands pulled down some of the lace on Leia's bra to reveal her very hard nipples that Luna quickly attended to, one with her mouth, and the other she pinched and flicked with her fingers.

"Oh Luna." Leia gasped. This was all too much for her, just the thought that Luna might have the same feelings for her left her head swirling, but this... This she never expected.

Surprising Leia even more, Luna slid off Leia's skirt and made her way down kissing her breasts, to belly button, and elastic on her panties. Noticing all the sudden that her bra had already been removed, she was even more surprised to see Luna sliding Leia's panties down her legs, leaving Leia naked other than her shoes. Luna sat back for a moment with wide eyes, then before Leia could react, starting kissing Leia's inner thighs. Leia stared down at Luna with amazement. _What? This can't be happening….. This is definitely happening_. Luna looked up at her, momentarily, with big blue eyes, before taking one long, slow, lick up Leia's pussy.

Leia let out a shuddered moan, and all the sudden felt good all over. This wasn't Leia's first time, but this was different than her other experiences… Luna was slow, almost painfully slow, but savored she every taste of Leia. Luna traced her tongue through every crevasse of Leia's core, making slow swirls that drove Leia's eyes into the back of her brain. While continuing the motions of her tongue, Luna inserted two fingers into Leia, making her cry out Luna's name.

Leia felt like time slowed down, like she would be in the wave of pleasure for the rest of her life. She silently wished that to be true. As her pleasure built, so did the volume of her cries. Her brain felt like it was exploding, and her skin was burning, she felt her core melting to Luna's touch. Leia wouldn't last long, and Luna must have figured that out, because she sped up the pace of her fingers, and then inserted another, while moving up to kiss Leia's lips hard. Leia tasted herself on Luna- tangy and sharp. Luna let Leia bite down on her bottom lip while Leia rode out her orgasm.

Once Leia was done, Luna parted her lips. Then, quickly, Luna removed her fingers, got up and ran away.

_Did she just leave?_

_No._

_She didn't just run away, right?_

_ No, way._

_ That's impossible._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …..._

_What? Is this some kind of a joke?_

Leia waited there, naked, cum ruining Luna's blanket, too shocked to move. After a few moments, Leia realized that she wasn't coming back, and proceeded to put herself back together.

_What the fuck just happened. She fucked me and ran away? Leaving me here? ALONE?_

* * *

><p>HA! CLIFFHANGER! Now you should be forced to go read my story for the conclusion.<p> 


End file.
